


How to survive the Galaxy with a knock off omnitrix and an alien dog!

by AMF_studios



Series: let's screw with the Ben10 timeline! [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Technology, Alien Worlds, Alternate Universe, Because I can, Don't Like Don't Read, Fish out of Water, Gen, Isekai, Khyber is a jerk, Other, Self Insert, Zed is a good doggo!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMF_studios/pseuds/AMF_studios
Summary: Mari has no idea what's happening.  All she knows is that she woke up in space, villains from a cartoon are trying to kill her, she's stranded on an alien world, and she has no idea who she is.Welp, at least she's got a dog and a watch that can turn her into aliens.  But will that be enough to make it back home?
Series: let's screw with the Ben10 timeline! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031445
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	How to survive the Galaxy with a knock off omnitrix and an alien dog!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was thinking. If I had an Omnitrix, what would I do with it? And somehow, that question led me to making my own Ben10 au where the timeline was just slightly altered to allow this.
> 
> Now, to avoid making myself a Mary-sue, I set some ground rules for myself.  
> 1: the fictional version of myself will be amnesiac, only remembering things that relate to the Ben10 franchise and other pop culture. This is mostly to prevent too much of my own life from flooding into the fic. So, this is essentially just a character with my first name and personality, but with none of my memories.  
> 2: my version of the Omnitrix is nerfed. Rather than having alien DNA off the bat, I'd have to find and collect the DNA myself. by the end of the fic, Mari will have ten aliens, one from every world she's visited. Keep in mind, not all of these will correlate to ben's list at the time.  
> 3: time is still a thing. This fic takes place within the first few seasons of the original Ben 10 series, thus any interstellar events that would happen around this time, that Mari would have no control over, will still happen.  
> 4: even though this is technically a Self-insert power fantasy, I still have artist's integrity, so I will treat Mari more as a character than as myself. I pride myself on telling a decent story.  
> 5: Finally, most the alien worlds I'll be using, I'm pulling information from both the Inktank's 'And Beyond,' and the 'Alien worlds' miniseries on Cartoon network's youtube channel. both of these are great sources of information to use when writing a ben 10 fanfiction and I recommend you check them out.
> 
> with those out of the way, I hope you enjoy this fic. Ink, out.

**Chapter one: Did I get isekaied into ben 10?!**

Cold, black unconsciousness. That was all that came before. Her mind was… fuzzy. Even when she started to come too, her mind was… blank. Well, not really blank, just… imperfect. 

On instinct, she looked around, trying to get a feel for her surroundings. She was in a small, metal room. No doors, just walls. The room had a foul stench to it, like something had died in here. It made her want to hurl. 

Confused, all the girl could do was try and remember what had happened. She focused, what was the last thing she remembered…? Nothing. Her mind was still blank as to how she ended up here.

“What is…” She muttered to herself, getting familiar with her own raspy voice, “Ok. Don’t panic. You have amnesia. I mean, you’ve got to, why else can’t you remember anything!” 

Now she was beginning to think she had a habit of talking to herself.

She took a deep breath, kind of regretting it after inhaling the stench of the room again.

“Alight… let’s start with something simple…” She said, looking herself over. Seeing if she had any clues to her identity on her person. Ok, from what she could see(even in her limited vision in the dark room), her hair seemed to be dark and shoulder length. She was wearing glasses, not that they were helping, a thick hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. 

The more she felt around, she noticed something in her pocket. 

“Jackpot!” she exclaimed, taking a cellphone from her hoodie, hoping it was charged. To her relief it turned on, illuminating the room and hurting her eyes. When her eyes adjusted she saw its black and blue wallpaper, along with the name, ‘ _ Mari _ .’

“Mari, huh…” She said, guessing this was her first name, “Well, that’s one mystery solved.” 

She swiped at her phone to try and use it, only to find it was password locked. 

“Shit…” Mari sighed, putting the device back into her pocket, “Guess that’s a deadend…” 

_ Clang! Clang! Clang! _

She heard something, causing her to jump a little. She put her ear to the wall, hearing consistent sounds against the metal floor… sounding almost like footsteps. Soon afterward, light flooded the room as the wall opened in front of her.

“You’re awake… good. That makes my job easier,” She heard a gruff, male voice say. She looked to the now open door seeing an imposing, humanoid figure. 

Despite his upright posture, the figure wasn’t human. His dull green, reptilian skin, sunken-in eyes, slitted noise, and noticeable gills made that all too obvious. He was wearing black clothes, covered in armor made of both bone and metal, looking almost like some kind of knight.

For some odd reason, she knew exactly who this was, “K-Khyber?”

“The greatest hunter in the galaxy,” Khyber grinned, “glad to see you understand your circumstances.” 

Mari’s mind began racing, how was this possible? Khyber wasn’t supposed to be real. He was supposed to be a fictional character in a t.v. show about aliens! And that raised another question, how the hell did she remember a tv show, but not her own name? What kind of amnesia was this!?

“What… what’s going on?” The teen tried to put distance between herself and the alien hunter. Her mind was racing.

Seeing the fear in her eyes, Khyber let out a low laugh, “well, little one, You’ve found yourself the subject of a little… experiment.” 

Hearing those words, Mari gulped. The hunter grabbed her by the collar of her hoodie(which she could now clearly see was black with a neon blue circuit design to it, along with some fluff on the hood), and began to carry her to another part of the...ship? 

As she was dragged by the alien, she noticed the pitch black sky, with stars and clouds of neon dust outside the windows, leading her to one conclusion… she was in space. If it weren’t for the fact her shirt was in the grip of a fictional character, this would have been the craziest thing she’d seen today.

Although, this begged an entirely different question. How the hell did she wind up in this situation? How did she get to space? Why was she being dragged by an alien? What was happening?!

Eventually, Khyber dragged her into a room filled with much scientific equipment, and two more inhuman beings, causing her to gulp again. 

One of them was large, black, red and spikey. Its only facial features being its single eye and gabing jaw. Its right hand seemed to be a weapon of some kind. Just great.

The second was even more odd. A three foot tall, purple, crab-like… thing. 

It was upon seeing these two, Mari was beginning to get an idea of what had happened to her. Just like Khyber, she recognised these creatures as fictional characters, Malware and Dr. Psychobos respectively. All three of them were villains from an animated tv show called Ben10. 

Now given the fact that animated villains being right in front of her should have been impossible, it gave her a decent idea of what had happened… She’d been isekaied into Ben 10. 

Wait, she understood weeb culture too? Why wasn’t she remembering anything useful!?

She didn’t have time to dwell on that, however, as the crab-like scientist began to speak, “Ah! My test subject. About time..” 

“T-test subject…?” Mari gulped again, her mind was racing “ _ alright. Focus, you amnesiac moron, what do we know about tests that involve these three aliens? I mean, we only have memories of pop culture apparently. Think, you foo-... Oh no. _ ”

Her face twisted with fear as she realized what they were about to do to her.

“Malware, prep the subject,” Phychobos said, as he scuttled over to another table to retrieve something. 

The black and red creature muttered something as it took Mari from Khyber. It laid her on a large examination table and faceted her limbs to it.

“Please no, oh god please no!” She said trying to get out of the restraints. If she was right, and she really hoped she wasn’t right, what they were about to do would either kill her, or make her life hell to bear. 

Sure enough, Psychobos picked up a red collar from the table, strapping it to her neck, “This device will show that fool, Azmuth what for!”

“What transformation shall we begin with?” Khyber asked. 

“I already have one in mind,” Psychobos chuckled, he turned to Mari with a sinister grin, “I must thank you for finding us. It eliminates all the trouble we would have needed to go through to find a subject.”

“No, no please,” She pleaded, staring down at the red device on her neck. She had been right. The machine attached to her was none other than the Nemetrix.

If she remembered correctly, the Nemetrix was a knock off of the most powerful weapon in the universe(at least in the show.) It could turn you into the most powerful predators in the galaxy… but at the cost of your sanity.

“Now then, lets begin…” the crab alien came over to her. Using his smaller claw, he tapped the Nemetrix’s dial.

The dial flashed a deep yellow, and a robotic version of Mari’s voice let out, “ _ DNA receiving mode, initiated. Please insert DNA sample to proceed. _ ” 

“Seems to be working properly…” Khyber said.

“Yes...yes indeed… Now. On to the true test,” The doctor said, moving to the other end of the lab, a panel opened revealing large tubes of strange liquid.

“ _ Alright… think. There’s gotta be a way outa this _ ,” Mari thought as she struggled to get out of her restraints, “ _ Bron isn’t going to work. Time to use brain. _ ”

She looked around, trying to think of some kind of escape plan, when her eyes fell on Malware.

“ _ Wait. if the nemetrix is in capture mode, then I could scan an aliens DNA and turn into them, _ ” Mari thought to herself, “ _ most of the time this would harm me more than help, but as long as whoever is scanned is sentient… _ ” 

An idea came to her mind. Quickly, she thought of everything she knew about the Galvanic Mekamorph before her.

“H-hey, knock-off shadow the hedgehog!” She yelled, getting Malware’s attention for a second, before he turned away, “Man you’re ugly… no wonder Azmuth hates you…”

At those words, the alien’s temper boiled. He charged over to the constrained human and grabbed at her throat, “ _ HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT AZMUTH!?! _ ”

“I-I… know a lot of things, you w-worthless slug!” Mari gasped for air, hoping her plan succeeded. 

“ _ Why you little- _ ” Whatever the alien was about to do, he was interrupted by a shock running through both him and Mari, both screeched. 

“Don’t touch the Nemetrix, you  _ Imbecile! _ ”a very angry Phychobos yelled, “You destroy any technology you touch! You might damage the nemetrix!” 

Malware groaned as he released her neck, “ _ Fine. _ ”

“Guess you’re as dumb as you’re ulgy, Mally,” Mari smirked as the collar on her neck returned to its red hue. 

“ _ Galvanic Mechamorph DNA, collected _ ,” the collar’s electric replica of her voice said. All three of the villains widened their eyes in shock.

“Yeah, thanks for the-” She slammed her chin down on the caller's dial.

“NO!” Psychobos yelled. 

Mari felt more than a chill fall down her spine, as in a flash of red her body felt like it was melting down, her bones and organs dissolving into liquid metal. After a split second, the transformation was complete. Mari’s sight now looked as though she was viewing the world through a screen. She could see her hands had lost a finger each, and had sharpened into claws. Her hole body was an inky black, with electric blue stripes in the same patterns as Malware’s. The Nemetrix poked out of her chest. The collar nowhere to be seen.

“ _ Upgrade! _ ” She announced, her voice now sounding mechanical as well. With her new body, she slipped from her binds easily, “ _ Heh, no wonder Ben does that. It felt empowering! _ ” 

“ _ Ben _ ?” Khyber questioned. 

“It works…” Phychobos sounded more astonished than angry now, “a full body transformation, even with such impure DNA, it works!”

“ _ Yeah it works, and now I’m using it to get out of here! _ ” ‘Upgrade’ said with confidence, hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes… well, eye. 

“ _ Oh really? _ ” Malware asked, cocking his cannon arm. Khyber pulled a blade from his armor, taking a defensive position.

“ _ Oh yeah… of course it wouldn’t be that easy… _ ” the human turned mechamorph sighed, “ _ Alright. I got at least ten minutes, let's do this. _ ”

Malware fired multiple blasts toward her. With her new body, she was able to shift away from the blasts, narrowly dodging them all.

“Careful, careful! You’ll damage my creation!” Psychobos pleaded as his associate fired.

“ _ How could he? He’s a terrible shot! _ ” Mari laughed as she jumped out of the way of another blast, she caught sight of some lab equipment. Normally it would be useless in combat, but not to Upgrade! 

She grabbed a hold of the tech, her body covering over it. She expected her body to be absorbed into it, take it over, and, for lack of a better term, upgrade it. Instead, once the tech was fully engulfed, it seemed to pull itself apart. 

“ _ Uh… that was an accident _ !” Mari said in mild embarrassment as her liquid limbs retracted, “ _ why the hell didn’t that work? _ ”

“Looks like someone doesn’t even know how to use their own powers,” Khyber smirked. He pressed a button on his blade, causing it to crackle with electricity, he glared at his cohort, “Leave this to a true hunter.” 

The Zaroffian lunged toward her, stabbing his blade into the former human’s navel area. The electricity flowed through her, causing her metal body immense pain.

“Living or not, metal still conducts electricity,” Khyber said, ramming the blade deeper as his target screeched. However, soon the weapon began to corrode just like the tech she touched before.

“ _ Yeah… and Tech is still tech! _ ” Mari yelled, gripping the blade. The corrosion spread in seconds, causing the blade to fall apart harmlessly. 

Mari felt something in her change, like she suddenly knew how to do something. Focusing on it, her left hand shifted into a replica of the blade, red electricity running out of it. Khyber’s smile faded as he backed away.

“ _ Didn’t know Upgrade could do that… _ ” Mari looked at the weapon her limb had become. Looking at the floor, she got an idea, “ _ Hey Khyber! What was that you said about metal and electricity? _ ”

She didn’t give him time to answer as she stabbed at the floor beneath her, focus all her energy on the electric charge of her new weapon. The electricity ran through the lab, causing various devices to explode from overcharge and electrocuted her captors. The three let our a collective screech. 

“ _ Toodles, morons! _ ” Mari giggled at their pain, before running for the door, leaving the lab.

“MY EQUIPMENT!” Psychobos screeched in response to the destruction of his lab. 

“ _ I think it’s time to put your new hunting dog to use _ ,” Malware said as he got up.

“Agreed,” Khyber said, his gills swelled as a high pitched whistling sound began to ring through the ship, getting something’s attention.

…

“ _ Alright, escape pod, escape pod, where the hell are the escape pods? _ ” Mari said as she ran down the hall. As she ran she caught sight of her reflection, getting a full view of her mechamorph body. She stopped in surprise, “ _ woah… I’m like a Miss Malware… _ ” 

It was true. Her new body looked more like Malware than it did any other Galvanic mechamorph. It made sense, she used his DNA, but it still surprised her. 

Her body was almost fully black, with blue versions of malware’s patterns and a single, red ring acting as her eye. Just below it was a small, angular, light purple mouth. At the bottom of her head were four, hornlike spikes curling up like hair. She still had a feminine frame, likely influenced by her original DNA.

“ _ Man… wait, is that why… _ ” her eye fell on her blade arm. Beginning to piece together how this new body worked, “ _ I’m just like Malware. I can’t upgrade tech… I take it over, destroy it from the inside, and use it to upgrade myself. I’m like a virus… _ ”

Virus... that sounded about right. More fitting than Upgrade in this case. 

“ _ Alright. I can work with this. Just gotta find the pods _ ,” the newly dubbed ‘Virus’ said, continuing her trek down the hall. 

The former human saw many signs with strange text, likely the Zaroffian written language(or whatever language Khyber used). Normally she wouldn’t be able to read it, however her mind currently being a computer auto-translated it. So far none of it was useful.

“ _ No, no, not that. Come on, where’s the escape pods?! _ ” Virus was getting frustrated. When suddenly a warning sign came into her vision, “ _ what th-OW! _ ” 

She felt something bite down on her non-weaponized hand, she lost her focus on her weapon, reverting it to normal(well, normal for a galvanic Mechamorph anyway.) Virus looked down, seeing a purple, reptilian dog biting down on her limb.

“ _ Wait a minute. You’re Khyber’s alien mutt! Get off of me! _ ” she flailed her arm in an attempt to free it from the canine. She tried to force it off of her, “ _ Come on, let go! Wait a minute. Why am I doing this? I’M LIQUID! _ ”

She dissolved her arm through the dog’s mouth and reform. 

“ _ I don’t have time to play with some pooch! _ ” Virus said, running off. But the alien dog would not be deterred. 

It continued to chase and bite at her, making her escape much more troublesome. Eventually, she found it.

“ _ Jackpot! The escape pods! My luck is finally turning around! _ ” Virus exclaimed as she kicked away khyber’s pet one last time. The minute she said that, the nemetrix began to beep rapidly, “ _ My ten minutes are up already?! Me and My big mouth! _ ”

To make matters worse, she heard heavy footsteps from down the hall, likely Malware and Khyber coming to recapture her. Just like that her luck had run out.

Panicking, she ran in the pod, using her autotranslate to find a GPS. Without any means of charting a course, and time running out, she simply found the launch button. Just before changing back to human, she slammed down on it.

“Whew, homefree,” Mari said as she felt her human body return. She heard the door close and lock behind her… and then growling. She gulped as she slowly turned around, coming face to face with Khyber’s canine, “Uh… Nice doggie?”

The dog came closer, like a wolf boxing in its prey.

Well, thankfully luck couldn’t decide whether or not it like Mari, and the pod took off. The G-force knocking both her and the dog to the back wall. 

“Ugh, I’m gonna be sick!” She said as the pod hurtled through space.

…

“My hunting dog!” Khyber yelled as he watched the pod shoot off. 

“ _ We’ll get it back, FOLLOW THAT POD! _ ” Malware yelled, Running off to the control room.

The ship soon began to track the trail of the escape pod, following closely behind.

…

“I… Want… off this… ride!” Mari screamed as the pod continued to run through the cosmos, no sign of slowing down. The dog beside her whined in pain. 

After what felt like hours, the teen got a look of an unfortunate sight. The pod was on a direct collision course with a blue planet, multiple moons surrounding.

“Oh, come on…” Mari sighed, “BRACE FOR IMPACT!” 

It was barely seconds before the ship crashed through the planet’s damp atmosphere. Beginning to burn in reentry. The human closed her eyes as the surface approached, not wanting to look. She was expecting a sickening splat… that never came. 

She and the dog slid down to the front of the ship. When she opened her eyes, she saw the ship was hovering just above the surface of water. Jets at the front of the pod kept it just a few feet in the air, must have been some kind of anti-crash technology. 

She let out a sigh of relief as the ship lightly fell into the water. Carefully, she got to her feat. Looking out the windshield, her jaw dropping at what she saw. 

The alien dog got up as well, growling at her. After a few seconds, the dog realised she wasn’t paying attention, too fixated on the view. It made it confused. 

Mari went to the back of the pod, opening the door, being met with the same sight. Water. Water everywhere. As far as the eye could see was nothing but wet, blue liquid. It only ment one thing… they landed in the middle of an ocean. 

“OH COME ON!” she yelled.

… 

“The pod landed in the seas of Cascareau. The planet is mostly covered in water, so there’s no means of escape unless she’s a strong swimmer,” Khyber said as his ship hovered outside the blue planet’s atmosphere. 

“ _ Good. Take us down, we’ll retrieve the Nemetrix, then throw her body to the sharks _ ,” Malware said.

“No…” Psychobos said, entering the room.

“ _ What? _ ” the mechamorph questioned. 

“My nemetrix works. Even with your corrupt DNA, the device was capable of turning her into a prime Galvani-... No. Cerebrocrustaceous Mechamorph-” He stopped mid-sentence at the look Khyber gave him, “She gained Malware’s powers instead of a normal mechamorph, thus they are just genetically different enough to be considered a different species. But that’s beside the point!” 

“Which is?” the hunter asked. 

“My Nemetrix exceeds our expectations. We need to see how this human will use its potential,” the doctor reasoned, “I can always rebuild the device, but this is a unique opportunity to test its boundaries. An opportunity we likely won’t get again. 

“What are you saying?” the zaroffian’s curiosity was peaked.

“Three days. If she can’t escape the planet in three days you may kill her. But if she can, with nothing more than my device, your hunting dog and a damaged escape pod…” Psychobos explained, “Then you will continue to test her limits.”

Khyber smiled, “I see… if she succeeds, hunt her for sport, rather than gain.”

“You get a challenging hunt, I get my data… everyone wins,” the cerebrocrustacean said. 

“Alright, then. Three days it is…” Khyber said. He was going to enjoy this thoroughly.


End file.
